This grant request is a supplemental application to obtain increased support for the Adult General Clinical Research Center at Yale New Haven Medical Center and Yale University School of Medicine. Request is made for increased beds and support personnel for the remaining four years of the present program. The Center, which has been functioning actively since 1963, permits the full-time staff of the Departments of Internal Medicine, Surgery, Psychiatry, Obstetrics and Gynecology and Human Genetics, their postdoctoral fellows as well as faculty members and fellows from other departments to conduct clinical investigation concerning a wide variety of conditions affecting adults as well as to make observations of the physiology of man for research purposes. In addition, the Center serves as an extremely valuable resource in the training of future investigators and practitioners.